Blame it on the Rain
by fatkat
Summary: Lindsay comes to terms with her past and her relationship with Danny, but not before a few problems surface.
1. Chapter 1

She opened one eye, just one mind you. 'Oh, that hurts!' She knew she shouldn't have drank so much last night. The only reason she did was Danny. She just had too much on her mind and in her past to do a relationship right now. Sure he's just looking for fun, but what about a week from now, or a month, or 6 months, hell, what about a year from now. Eventually he was going to want more that just a friendship. He said it best when he said they were into each other, they had chemistry, she was just too afraid to take that step right now.

Then Stella wanted to relax after a grueling case and all Lindsay wanted to do was forget, forget the way she felt about Danny.

They all met at the bar, Mac, Stella, Flack, Hawkes, Danny and Lindsay. She tried so hard to stay away from him but the only empty seat was beside him. Then came the beers, followed by the shots, followed by the mixed drink (just one), followed by more shots, and then came the dancing. Lord only knows how she and Stella managed to move the way they were. How had her hips done some of those things? And where did Stella learn that butt-shake thing? Next came the mistake. She glanced at the table, only for a moment, and there he was staring at her. No ocean, sea, lake or even pond in this world could match the blue she was drowning in. The music faded, Stella was still dancing but not right beside her anymore; she had faded into Lindsay's peripheral vision somewhere, and Mac, Hawkes, and Flack were probably still at the table but she couldn't tell for sure, the only thing she saw was Danny. Danny staring right back at her, Danny licking his lips, Danny getting up and moving toward her.

He stopped, right in front of her, pulling her into his arms. That's when it registered; the tempo had slowed. She couldn't even pick out the song, everything in her was totally focused on him. His arms around her, his forehead leaning against hers, his body heat permeating her clothing setting her on fire.

One dance, that was all. When the song was over she wrenched herself out of his arms, took one last look in his eyes and told him in no uncertain terms "NEVER AGAIN". He tried to talk to her, to apologize, to tell her she just looked too damn good standing there staring at him. It was fear and nothing but; well, maybe a little alcohol too. And Danny was justifiably confused. She ran back to the table, grabbed her bag, mumbled some goodbyes and headed home.

Once she left the air-conditioned bar and stepped out into the sticky, hot New York summer night her head really began to spin and she stumbled nearly losing her balance. Someone in the bar saw her almost fall. "I better make sure she gets home okay," he thought as he immediately followed her out into the night. "Linds, Linds are you okay?" he asked. She stared at him carefully, wondering why there were three, or was that four of him. And who was this person. Wait, she recognized the voice, sort of. Then she made the second mistake.

"Why, why do you have to follow me, can't you see I'm trying to get away from you?" she cried.

"Why? Why should you run from me? I'm trying to help you!" he asked curiously.

She was really close to losing it now, "Help me! You want to help me!" That was it, she broke down. Blame it on the heat, the alcohol, his proximity, hell blame it on the rain, if there was any. There had to be, her face and shirt were getting soaked. Wait, maybe that was from the tears.

He took her in his arms. "It's okay Lindsay. Just let it out, you'll feel better."

"How can I feel better when I'm too afraid to love you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"What?" he said. "You love me"

"You know I do" and she pulled him in for a kiss. Ta hell wid it, she thought, if he wanns ta help, I'm gonna led him. Wow, I muss be drunk, I'm slurrin' in ma brain (This is followed by several giggles).

"Whoa," he says pulling away, "Lindsay you don't know what you're doing. Let me get you home and into bed so you can sleep it off."

"Yeah, tack me home and gat me in bed (more giggles), and ya can join ma too (giggle, giggle, giggle)"

"Okay, that it, lets go." He puts a solid arm around her for support and struggles with her the next few blocks to her apartment. Unfortunately, the hot, steamy New York night isn't helping his alcohol fogged brain either.

By the time they arrive at Lindsay's door they are both laughing and giggling about tripping over each other's and their own feet. She can't find her key and he has to help her dig through her pockets and her purse to find them.

Once inside Lindsay grabs him and presses her lips to his. He tries to tell her no but damn, she smelled good and he hadn't been with a woman for a long time. He slowly comes around to her kisses and starts kissing her back. She slowly starts moving. Oops, forgot that chair wuz there. Oops, trash can. Oh the hell with it, they struggle back the hall to the bedroom. Can't use any lights, that'll just wake her up.

The rest is pretty much a blur. She pretty much guesses the sex was good, because damn she was hurting this morning. Hurting in places she didn't remember she had. Of course some of that could be stiffness, after all he was covered head to toe in her blankets. Cover hog. Well if I have to be awake and half alive and hurting so is he.

She gets on her knees, grabs the blankets and gives a sharp tug to reveal . . .

FLACK?!?


	2. Chapter 2

Just realized I didn't post an A/N or Disclaimer before (oops).

**A/N:** This is my first EVER fic, I actually started this before kkristabell and I started doing joint fics! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and hopefully will get a few things cleared up but there's plenty more to go!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of it, wish I did though!

Chapter 2:

FLACK?!?

At the sound of a somewhat confused and angry female yelling his name he sat bolt upright in bed, which made the pounding in his head that much worse.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!!!!????"

" Good God Lindsay, do you have to screech like that?"

"YES, AS A MATTER OF FACT I DO. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" She was about ready to go into panic mode. 'This can't be happening. Deep breathes, deeper, deeper. God, I'll hyperventilate at this rate.'

Flack noticed she was getting a little panicky and got up. He walked up to her, grabbed her by the upper arms and gave her a little shake.

"Lindsay! Relax, breathe, and look at me."

"I am!"

"No, you're not. What am I wearing?"

Something finally registered in her brain. "Clothing. You're wearing clothing." Damn if she didn't sound a little bit excited. "Oh thank God."

"Hey," he grumbled, "standing right here, don't bruise the ego too bad."

"Sorry." She felt herself blush from the roots of her hair to the neckline of her shirt. 'Oh good, I have clothes on too, all my clothes as a matter of fact.'

He left her go and motioned to the bed. "Sit, please."

"Yes sir." She felt like a teenager caught with a boy for the first time.

He sat also, a little further away. "Look, you were in really bad shape last night. After that dance with Danny you kinda freaked or somethin'. You stumbled out the door of the bar and almost fell into the street. Danny was going to come after you but I grabbed him and made him stay. After seeing your reaction to the dance I figured you didn't really want him around last night." He waited to see if anything was coming back to her.

She just hung her head and looked really sad.

"Look Lindsay, I've never taken advantage of any woman. Frankly, I don't have to, but I wouldn't even if I did, I'm not that kinda guy." This made her look at him. "You were really worked up when I ran out after you. I'm sure you don't remember everything but you said several times, 'I love you'." That made her put her head back down and get a little pink. "In fact several times you kissed me." Okay, now she looked kinda like a bright red apple.

"God, Don, I'm really sorry."

"There's more." Okay, I'll shut up now!

"Lindsay, you called me Danny all night." OH NO! Now everyone's going to know. Tears started to gather. Since she didn't seem able to meet his eyes or even look up for that matter, Don dropped to his knees in front of her and took her small cold hands in his much larger ones.

"I'm only gonna say this once, so please pay attention." Her head came up and her eyes locked onto his blue ones. Blue, but not the right blue was the only thought in her mind. "I admit the situation was tempting, but there was no way I would ever hurt you or one of my best friends. You probably don't even realize I was pulling away long before you passed out. I gotta say, you are one persistent woman when you make your mind up," he chuckled slightly hoping to ease the tense, embarrassed look on her face. It worked, slightly. "The only reason I slept in here was I couldn't find an extra blanket, I didn't know where any light switches were, and I knew for sure you weren't getting back up."

"Thanks Don. It helps knowing you're that kind of friend," she smiled softly.

"And still there is more." Now he looked slightly embarrassed and she probably looked the same way she felt, perplexed.

"Lindsay, you told me what happened." Blank brown eyes continued to stare at him. "In Montana." She blanched. She actually felt herself turn white. "Linds, you okay?" She quickly shook her head back and forth. "No," it was a whisper but spoken none the less.

"First of all, what happens between you and Danny is your business, not that I don't mind being the first to know, but if you don't want anyone else to know, I won't say a word."

"That's just it Don, nothing happened between me and Danny. He asked me about getting together outside of work and I shot him down." Don mulled this over for a second and responded, "It's because of the Montana thing isn't it?" She didn't answer, just hung her head and nodded. "Lindsay, you have to tell him." That got her attention. "No, no way. If I deal with this on my own it'll be better for me and eventually for him."

"That's not fair Lindsay. I already know how you feel; you told me last night. I can tell you that the entire office is hedging bets on when the two of you finally go out, AND I can tell you Danny's already spilled his guts to me about his feelings for you." The tears that had been gathering fell silently leaving trails down both cheeks, "He won't have any feelings after I tell him what happened."

"Of course he will. You're his Montana; to you that might be home but to Danny that's a whole state of mind." There's the smile he was looking for. "Just give it some thought, will you?" She considered Don for a full minute. "You won't say anything? To anyone?" "Lindsay, it's your secret to tell," and he nodded an affirmative.

After getting her serious agreement to consider having a chat with Danny, Don gathered his phone and shoes and headed out the door. Lindsay decided now would be a good time for a shower. As she moved back into her bedroom feeling refreshed and ready to face the remainder of the day her cell phone rang.

"Monroe." Dead silence on the other end, "Hello?"

"Lindsay?" Her heart jumped into her throat, "Danny? Is that you?"

"Yeah." He sounded utterly defeated, "Danny, what's wrong?"

"Nothin'. How's Flack?" Okay, now he sounded slightly angry. He can't possibly know Flack stayed here last night.

"What? What do you mean how's Flack?"

"Well I figured since he's too messed up to answer his own phone . . ."

SHIT!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Thank you so much to everyone that has been reading this fic. It means so much to me that you've enjoyed what I've written! And thanks so much for the reviews, you have all been very encouraging and I appreciate every word. There is plenty more to come and I hope you're looking forward to it as much as I am!

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but the bad guys and one orange marmalade kitten named Cinnamon! I sure do wish CBS would let me borrow them (at least Danny!).

It had been a week since the bar incident and Lindsay was frustrated. She and Flack met up to swap phones as soon as she realized his mistake, and he apologized, but it wasn't helping her with Danny.

She really had mixed feelings about the whole situation. After all, she'd gotten what she wanted, Danny was definitely leaving her alone, but she hated to think she was the one that caused him pain. And she knew she had because EVERYONE from Mac to Sid had questioned her about it. Only Flack knew the truth and he was sworn to say nothing. Even when Danny asked him about it a few days later Flack only said go talk to Lindsay. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, it was time for drastic measures.

"Stella, I need your help." They had just wrapped up a surprisingly easy case that looked like a suicide but was in fact accidental and were leaving work on time for a change.

"Sure Linds, what's up?" Lindsay explained the situation with a few less details than Flack received and Stella looked slightly surprised. "So you slept together without sleeping together?"

"Yeah." Stella burst out laughing. "No wonder Flack hasn't said anything, he's afraid his reputation will be ruined!"

Lindsay smiled 'cause that was funny but sobered Stella right up with, "Yeah, but Danny thinks we did"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

After discussing and discarding several plans, she pointed Lindsay in the same direction as Flack. Honesty is the best policy and whatever the truth is, tell Danny.

Lindsay knew that was the right thing to do, but so much had happened to the people she loved. She thought leaving Montana would help but there she was, wanting to let someone in again! Her thoughts went back to 3 years ago when it all began.

FLASHBACK THOUGHTS:

The case had been ugly and hard. I came from a family of cops, my dad, two brothers, another brother was a detective, one brother's wife was a cop, and even my uncle and cousin were on the force serving in some capacity. We weren't all stationed in the same location, some were in Bozeman, some were in Billings, others in Butte, and my uncle and cousin were in Red Rock, but we all had something in common three years ago, Victor "Ace" Montoya. Damn, just saying his name makes me cringe.

I received a call asking if I could attend to a scene in Butte. That's a good travel from Bozeman, but they needed extra investigators due to "the nature of the crime." That should have been my first clue but I was ever eager to prove myself and open to learning any new techniques so I said I would go. I got there several hours later and immediately wished I'd chosen to remain behind.

Butte was a larger city in Montana, and so had its fair share of crime including drug trafficking. It's close proximity to several main highways made it a corridor for drugs to and from Canada for dispersal through the western US. The scene was at a fancy house in a suburb of Butte and when I arrived it seemed like hundreds of investigators were already involved. I found my way to the captain who introduced me to Detective Frank Commins, the Butte CSI lead investigator.

After introducing ourselves we took a walk into the house; 7500 sq. feet, 14 rooms, 3 bathrooms, a movie theater, and 7 dead bodies. Mom, Dad, son, daughter, and three of the daughter's friends that were sleeping over for her birthday party are all dead. Everyone was tied with their hands behind their backs and made to kneel in front of the wall length fireplace in the family room. There the mom and all four girls were raped. TOD showed that Dad and the boy had to watch the horrible deaths of all the females before they themselves were killed. Everyone was shot twice, both shots through the back of the head. Evidence proved there was more than one perpetrator. It took months of work but we finally caught a break off some fibers that I found inside the youngest victim, 12-year-old Abigail Evelyn Massar. That break led to the first arrest in the case. Pretty soon we realized the father had been involved in a drug cartel that no longer had a use for him, Montoya led the cartel. As the arrests began to pile up, so did additional bodies. Montoya would stop at nothing to keep his name clean; unfortunately we could never find anything to directly link him to the crimes. Until I identified the evidence to put him away.

Montoya behind bars didn't mean any of us were safe though. He had far reaching contacts and before the trial was even over he started attacking. First my father was shot in the line of duty making a routine arrest in Billings. He almost died. Then my detective brother was killed on the job. Evidence pointed directly to the cartel that Montoya still managed from behind bars. Next came my best friends car accident. She was side swiped by a suspected drunk driver but I know better. She broke her back in the accident and will never walk again. After that my cousin was shot and killed in an undercover drug sting in Red Rock. Through all this Montoya had been convicted and sentenced to life in prison. But it didn't stop there, supposed everyday events kept happening to the people I loved; family, friends, co-workers, but never me. I became more adventurous in my work, going undercover, putting myself in the line of fire; all to see if an "accident" could really happen. I guess they did, but never to me, only those close to me.

Then came the news: Montoya had escaped. All the strange, little things that were happening suddenly became bigger. I came home two days after he escaped to find my cat Cinnamon dead on my kitchen floor with a note:

_LINDSAY:_

_HERE'S TO WISHING IT WAS YOU!_

_M._

Lying beside the note was an ace of clubs, Montoya's calling card. An escaped convict is never taken lightly but after showing this to my boss the case kicked into high gear. Montoya was eventually killed during his capture but not before cursing a few dire threats in my direction.

I had to leave. I couldn't stay in Montana and endanger friends and family any longer. It was me, they were being hurt because of me. So I took the job in New York. It was as far away as I could get, but that was the appeal. Then a few months ago I got a phone call. My ex-partner Detective Patrick Mallory had been shot. He was made to watch while his girlfriend was raped, they were both tied with their hands behind their backs and shot twice in the back of the heads. The cartel was up and running again. How do I explain to Danny I don't want him hurt, how do I tell him I love him more than life but that I'd never be good for him? I got that phone call the night I missed dinner with Danny. It's better this way I said to myself. No involvement, no chance to get hurt.

­--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears were running freely down Lindsay's face. Danny deserves so much better. She had come to New York with so much hope and expectation. Then she met Danny and she thought she knew where her life was headed. Sure he had the bad-ass reputation and the player rap, but she had gotten to know a whole different side of him. He had the biggest heart she'd ever seen and trust and respect were two things he didn't just give you, you had to earn them. She knew she had his trust and she had hoped she had his respect, now she was afraid she had lost it never to get it back again. Truth was though that what she really wanted was his love.

"Damn"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I can't say thank you enough! You guys have been wonderful with all your reviews!! Here's to hoping you all continue to read, review, and enjoy in the future. Thanks again!!!, Fatkat

**DISCLAIMER:** As usual nothing belongs to me, except Jonathan, and he's really just a loaner!

Danny was sick, plain and simple. He caught some office bug that made him this tired; it couldn't be due to the fact that images of Lindsay with Flack kept him awake at night. Damn, he just wished Don would tell him what the heck was going on instead of mysteriously saying, "talk to Lindsay". Oh he wanted to talk to her but he couldn't bring himself to do so. It had been two weeks since the bar incident and he'd tried to drag it out of Flack more than once, "talk to Lindsay" (the voice was starting to take on a slightly robotic tone in his mind). He took his glasses off and wiped a somewhat shaky hand over his face and looked up to find the object of his fantasy/nightmare standing in front of him.

His whole body stiffened. She noticed, and the corners of her mouth tilted up slightly trying to ease some of the anxiety between them.

"Hey Messer"

"Monroe," Did he look as brittle as he sounded he wondered. The slight smile left her face and she put her head down. He didn't say anything else and neither did she as he brushed his way passed her and out the locker room door.

'Another blown opportunity,' she thought to herself. She knew he was hurting but damn it so was she. She felt so guilty. His pain was all her fault. Danny had lost so much recently with Aiden and Louie and then almost losing Stella and Flack, she knew how he felt. The problem was they dealt with it in such different ways. Lindsay closed herself off from life by not letting anyone know about her pain while Danny kept the stiff upper lip and only let his guard down to the select few. She didn't know how he did it. She herself had felt like nothing and no one mattered for a long time but Danny, he just kept going, kept smiling, kept flirting; until now.

She got her things out of her locker and with her head still hanging headed for the door.

"Did you see that?" Stella had cornered Flack as soon as Danny came out of the locker room.

"Yeah, I saw."

"You need to tell him"

"NO, absolutely not. I made a promise to that woman and I'm gonna keep it!"

"But he's your friend," Stella whined.

"Exactly, that's why she has to tell him."

"What if we helped her along," a very wise grin came upon her face.

"Help who do what," Mac said only catching the last of their conversation.

Stella was all evil grins now, "Come on guys, operation StellaFlackMac is loaded and ready to go!" She hurried down the hall dragging her partners in crime along behind.

"Uh oh," mumbled Flack. "Damn straight," said Mac, "someone's in big trouble."

She drug both men into an empty interrogation room and closed and locked the door. They all pulled up chairs around the table, "Okay guys," she started, "this is what we're gonna do. . ."

Two days later the planning was completed, everyone knew their positions, and Danny and Lindsay were in for some serious shoving (hopefully in the right direction).

"Hey Danny, ya got a minute?" Mac called from down the hall.

"Sure Mac, what's up?" Mac and Danny moved into Mac's office and Mac closed the door.

"Listen, Stella's up for a promotion and we just found out she got it."

"Awesome man, really happy for her."

"She doesn't know yet." Mac was grinning rather devilishly at the moment, "it's a surprise. I thought those of us that started here together, Flack, me, you, and of course Stella, could go somewhere real nice and I could sort of (pauses looking for the right words) spring it on her."

"Mac," Danny smiled, "I think that's a great idea. Did you talk to Don yet?"

"Yep, he's all in too."

"Okay, great, when?"

"Friday night. I know you have Friday off so I'd like you to go to the florist and pick out something really special. I'm going to rent a limo for everyone and go to a really nice place so dress sharp. I'll have the driver pick you up first, 6:30pm, okay?"

"I'll be ready Mac. And don't worry, I'll get her the most beautiful bouquet, I know just the place." He'd always thought he would reserve this florist for his first real date with Lindsay but since that didn't look likely, why not use them for Stella?

"Okay Danny see you then."

MEANWHILE, IN LINDSAY'S OFFICE

"Hey Linds, how's it going?" Flack appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Flack. Okay I guess."

"Ya got a minute?"

"Yeah, sure," she set aside the case file she was just finishing up.

"Mac's birthday is coming up and Stella's planning a surprise dinner party at one of her favorite restaurants, and wanted to be sure you could make it."

"When"

"This Friday. She knows you're done early that day so she was hoping you'd be able to make it. She's getting a limo for everyone and it's a really nice place so dress sharp. The limo will pick you up first at 6:45pm, okay?"

"Tell Stella I'm glad she's including me and that I'll be on time too."

"Great see ya round Linds."

"Bye Don."

Mac and Don came from different sides of the office toward the same interrogation room Stella drug them off to a few days ago and once again entered, locked the door, and pulled chairs up around the table.

"Team FlackMac to Mother Hen, the packages have been delivered," Don giggles. Mac just shook his head, but Stella, she was all smiles.

"I can't wait till Friday!"

When Friday rolled around, Stella and Mac made sure to stay away from the office as much as possible. They were busy making preparations for the evening that hopefully turned things around for Danny and Lindsay, plus Stella was too excited to be near either one of them. Mac was trying to be the voice of reason but found himself smiling and chuckling out loud at Stella's exuberance for her project.

Danny's clock said 6:20 and he was ready. Had the hair just right, his light blue pinstripe button-down, dark blue slacks with matching jacket and tie, and he thought he smelled pretty good too. Couldn't remember the name of the cologne but thought one time that Montana said it was nice. "Damn it man, could you please forget about her for one night!" Deep breath, the feelings for her will pass in a minute. Okay, ready now. He grabbed the huge bouquet out of his fridge and headed out the door to wait for the limo.

At precisely 6:30 the limo stopped in front of his building. He walked out and greeted the driver as he opened the door for him, "Good evening Mr. Messer. My name is Jonathan; if you need anything please let me know. There is a bottle of champagne on ice, please help yourself."

"Thank you, don't mind if I do." With that he got in the limo and in a few minutes sped away from the curb. "Gee that's funny," Danny, thought, "the windows are so dark you can barely through them. Oh well, all the better to party in I guess."

Lindsay was also ready ten minutes early. When she'd gone to the opera last year she couldn't decide between the green dress she wore and this one so she hadn't had an opportunity to wear it, until tonight. It was an ice blue, tea length dress with one-inch wide satin straps. In fact the color almost matched that one blue pinstripe button-down of Danny's, she thought. The tulip neckline left just a hint of cleavage and the bodice had a beautiful beaded flower pattern. The princess cut accentuated the smallness of her waist and the skirt smoothed nicely along her legs. She grabbed her matching wrap and headed out the door to await the arrival of the limo.

The limo arrived at precisely 6:45 and the driver met her at the curb. "Good evening Miss Monroe. My name is Jonathan; if you need anything please let me know. There is a bottle of champagne on ice, please help yourself."

"Thank you," she replied as she climbed into the back of the limo. At the moment the door shut she looked up and blue eyes met chocolate ones.

"Lindsay, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, Stella invited me to Mac's birthday party."

"Mac's birthday party? What happened to Stella's promotion party?" They both realized at the same time that they had been setup. Danny had a look of complete disbelief on his face and Lindsay just had the deer-in-the-headlights-look.

Danny sighed and put his head down. Catching a glimpse of the bouquet beside him on the seat. "Here Lindsay, I think these are for you," was that a hint of a smile on Messer's face?

She took the flowers from him with a lump in her throat. He hadn't known they were for her when he got them, but how did he know that star-gazer lilies were her favorites? It was a beautiful collection of yellows, maroons, and reds. The lump turned into a tear in her eye. She raised her eyes; he still had his head down. She reached a hand tentatively to his face and raised his chin gently with her fingertips. The look in his eyes took her breath away. The brittle look was still there, but there was something else too. Pain, despair, worry, but behind that there was more, behind all the hurt was still the love she'd seen before.

"Danny," she swallowed past the lump, "we need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone that is so patiently reading and reviewing. I appreciate all your comments and hope you continue to enjoy the story! Sorry this one is kinda short but sometimes short and sweet leads to better things!

**DISCLAIMER:** Nothing is mine except for Jonathan!

* * *

'Damn, her fingertips are burning my skin with just a whisper of a touch,' he thought. It was the dress, it had to be, he'd never seen her look so beautiful and he told her so as he gently took her hand in his and removed her fingers from his chin only to place them against his lips and softly kiss the tips.

She registered his soft lips against her fingers followed by the prickle of his short mustache hairs sending wave after wave of heat along her arm. It was like electric shock, or lightning, it was something she really couldn't explain, words couldn't compare to the real feelings of being with him like this. And he looked so good tonight. His compliment about her beauty was heartfelt. She couldn't believe how closely her dress matched his suit. It was like they had been in tune when dressing tonight.

He slowly put her hand down but didn't let go. "So Mac's having a birthday party, huh?"

She smiled slightly, "Maybe, but somehow I don't think so. So who told you about Stella's promotion?"

"Mac himself."

"No way!" She was shocked. If Mac told Danny and Flack told her about the promotion, that could only mean . . ."

"STELLA," she laughed out loud. She realized immediately she could be the only mastermind behind this plot.

"So who told you about Mac's party?"

"Don," she said it simply and plainly, but as soon as the word was out of her mouth he dropped her hand and backed away.

He had completely forgotten about Don in all this. That was the person she probably wished she was with but if so, why was he involved in getting them alone like this, something didn't add up.

Lindsay saw him pull away physically, but it was the emotional disturbance in his eyes that pushed her forward. She slid out of her seat and moved to sit beside him. He shrank a little further into the corner and eyed her warily but she just continued to smile.

"Danny," she began, "I'm sorry if I have unintentionally hurt you in any way. Believe me that was the last thing I've ever wanted to do. Two weeks ago." He cut her off with a "No Montana, you don't have to tell me 'cause I really don't wanna know." He had slipped into a heavier accent, she wondered if he knew he only did that when something was really bothering him. "Tough shit," she replied sternly, "I've got something to say and you're gonna listen." THAT got his attention. Lindsay hardly ever swore, and she never used slang, she was way to articulate for that. "Okay," he stammered and nodded his head waiting for her to continue. "Two weeks ago when we were at that bar, I was trying to drown myself I think. I was so caught up in personal matters and upset that things between us had dwindled to awkwardness I just wanted to forget. Then, I saw you Danny, from across the room I looked in your eyes and everything else just melted away. When you came to dance, I so wanted you right then." She rummaged through her purse for a tissue because she could feel the tears coming. "When I had a brief moment of sanity and realized what I was doing, I had to get away. Truthfully, I thought it was you that came after me, not Don. I guess I was pretty messed up, the next day Don explained what happened." She started blushing and Danny wasn't sure he couldn't handle the rest of her confession. Her face got even redder before she started again, "The next morning I was so sure it was you lying beside me." He raised a tortured face to her. 'God she's killing me here. If she give details or descriptions I'm gonna ask the driver to pull over so I can lay in the middle of the road, I swear,' he thought.

"I know what you're thinking," she was smiling as tears ran down her face.

"I highly doubt that Monroe," he replied as he turned his face away, his voice husky with pain but trying unsuccessfully to cover it up.

"Danny, nothing happened." Another plain and simple statement that made him whip his head around in her direction.

"Right, sure." He was actually pouting, and he didn't believe her. He and Don had been friends for years there was no way nothing happened.

She looked him straight in the eye; she had to get this out. "Danny, first of all it was me doin' all the kissing, which Don attempted to untangle from, but mostly the big turn off for him was me calling him Danny the whole time."

Hope, just a shadow really, but there none the less had surfaced behind the ice in his eyes. "Excuse me, I missed that last part Monroe could you repeat it?"

"Danny, I was trying to attack Don with hugs, kisses, and would have used a whole lot more because I thought he was you." She squeaked out through her burning throat, 'If he doesn't believe me now, I don't know what I'll do.' She told him the story as repeated to her by Don right down to the clothing discovery.

He believed her. He could tell by the blushes, the smiles, and the sparkle in her eyes as she told him about Don taking offense to her "I-didn't-sleep-with-Don happiness" and just knew she was telling the truth. He smiled. It was the first time in two weeks, actually it was the first real smile since she told him she wasn't ready for a relationship, and it felt really good. The ice had melted completely now, his eyes were liquid, almost transparent in the soft glow of the overhead light and it was molten lava that flowed through her as he grabbed her by the upper arms and turned her pulling her across his lap and into the crook of his arm. She gasped slightly at the sudden heat caused by being pulled flush against him, his face and lips just inches from her own. His eyes begged her for a yes or no.

She couldn't answer; thought and comprehension were far beyond her reach. She simply glanced down at his lips while her little pink tongue dart out to dampen hers. Danny groaned that was all the answer he needed. The first touch of his lips was tentative, flirty, and somewhat seeking. Lindsay responded by sliding her hand from his bicep, up his arm and across his shoulder to the back of his neck. 'That has to be another yes,' he thought as he sought to deepen the kiss.

They stayed like that for quite some time, in each other's arms, lips quietly seeking, alternately pulling back to make small talk, only to find each other longingly again. Eventually they broke apart as the limo came to a halt and they heard the driver exit the car and move around to open the door for them. With a quick brush of the lips they moved to exit the vehicle, Danny first. Before the driver could even offer a hand to Lindsay, Danny leaned down and offered his own. As she accepted he just smiled at the driver with a "touch-her-tonight-and-die" look, which wasn't lost at all on Jonathan.

Dinner at the quaint little restaurant was very subdued. The wine was excellent and the food delicious. When dessert came there were two envelopes presented, one with both their names and one addressed specifically to Lindsay.

Danny opened the one addressed to both of them:

_MESSER AND MONROE – _

_Enjoy the evening – Stella_

_You better at least kiss, I need that 20 bucks – Don_

_Don't forget, work tomorrow 8:30am – Mac_

_And by the way, dinner's on us!_

"Can you believe this," Danny said smiling across the table, "What's yours say?"

Lindsay broke the seal and pulled out her note:

_Lindsay – _

_I hope this is the start of something beautiful for both of you. Remember that nothing is ever gained by not living your life for you! Be good to him._

_Don._

Lindsay looked across the table and couldn't stop the myriad of emotions passing through her eyes; a little mistrust, a little fear, and something else Danny hadn't seen before. For a moment, his smile and his good mood slipped a little.

"Danny," she started quietly, "there are some things I need to talk to you about."

"Okay," his voice laced with concern for the sudden change in her tone, "Let's get out of here and see where the night leads."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** You all have been so wonderful reviewing this fic. I can't thank you enough, it means so much to me that you have all cared enough to read and review. I have recently experienced a loss in my family that may distract me this week but I promise that you won't wait too long for the next update. Thanks again. This one is short too but I promise there is more juicy good stuff to come!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything, unfortunately, except for a nice little patio with a swing!

* * *

They climbed back into the limo and prepared for the ride back to the city and sat quietly, side-by-side for a while. 

"Danny", "Montana," they turned to each other and spoke at the same time. The silence hadn't been awkward, but with overcoming the first hurdle, they weren't sure how to begin.

Lindsay spoke first this time, "You first Danny."

"Okay. Look I know something happened that you had a hard time dealing with in your past. I don't want to push you into even talking about if you're not ready. I told you before I can wait, I meant it." He sat there looking at her expectantly. If she could have kept her lips off of him, she might have been able to say nothing and turn away right now, but she couldn't. She couldn't turn away, and there was no way she could keep herself from touching him.

She reached out and took his hand, lacing her fingers through his and blushing slightly as she met his eyes. She leaned forward and met his lips just briefly before pulling back, taking a deep breath, and laying her head on his shoulder. "I do want to tell you Danny, but not here, there isn't enough time. How about we go back to my place?"

Thoughts immediately exploded in his head, 'Hot damn, Montana invited me to her place! Whoa, down boy, she wants to talk. Easy, deep breath, there you go, all better.' Out loud he said, "Of course Linds, that would be great." He knocked on the window separating them from the driver and informed him to please go to Lindsay's first then sat back and slipped an arm around her shoulders pulling her close and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She sighed and snuggled closer to his chest. 'God he smells good,' she thought and placed her arm over his stomach.

They sat like that for the remainder of the ride with soft caresses, gentle words and light kisses the only thing shared between them.

Danny sent the limo driver on his way telling him he would walk Lindsay to her door and walk home later. As they entered her apartment she switched on the lights and he hesitated a moment before stepping over the threshold. He'd been to other women's places before but this was different. With the others it was wild groping, hoping you hit the bed at sometime during the night and leaving before she was awake the next day. That's not how he wanted this to play out and it surprised him. Since when did he want anyone to fall asleep and wake up in his arms? For that matter, since when did he want to see how the sun played across anyone's hair and body at sunset or sunrise. And he knew the answer. Only since Lindsay arrived in New York. He was so lost in thought he didn't even notice Lindsay had been talking to him until she walked up and took his hand.

"Danny," she said grabbing his hand, "are you in there or did I leave you on the doorstep?"

"Naw, I'm right here," and the most beautiful smile broke upon his face, lighting everything from within.

"I'd really like to change if you don't mind," she asked.

His eyes traveled over her lazily, outlining everything, touching her with ice blue heat. When he lit upon her eyes again a few minutes later she was blushing hotly from head to shoulder straps. "Na, leave it on." There was no mistaking the glint in those eyes and she thought he might hear her heart beating, as it picked up it's radical pace. He slowly walked over to her until there was just a breath of space between them and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her tightly to him. "Danny," she whispered. "What Montana." And she kissed him as her arms slid slowly up his chest to wrap around his neck and hold him tighter. When he deepened the kiss she was ready and opened her mouth to his assault. This continued until she felt his hands slide up her ribcage and gently brush the side of her breasts.

"Danny," she had to pause to clear her throat, "We still need to talk."

"I know, baby, I know," he sighed at having to wait, but he knew she'd be worth the effort. He stepped back and turned slightly to cool his ardor as she also took a step back and turned to look into the living room. Putting her head down she asked quietly, "Can I take you somewhere special?"

He regarded her down turned face for a moment and gently lifted her chin. The look on her face took his breath away. He hadn't seen that look since the day she showed him the DNA results from the cigarette butt. Glass and hallways had separated them then, but he had sought her eyes at that moment as he struggled to make her understand wordlessly that he was innocent. That's the same look on her face now, only this time she was trying to make him understand something. "Anywhere you are, baby, that's where I want to be," he replied.

She smiled softly, "Come on," she said pulling him back out the door. She took him back into the elevator and punched the number for 10, the top floor of the building. "Interesting," he thought as he looked at her perplexingly. As the elevator doors opened to the tenth floor they exited the elevator and turned a corner to begin up a short flight of steps. Lindsay opened the door and stepped out into the warm summer evening. "The roof, you wanna talk on the roof?" He asked a little surprised.

She smiled and led him around the doorway to a small patio. There was a picnic table with chairs, a few potted plants, lights and candles, and even a little charcoal grill. "Welcome to my 'big sky country' here in the big apple," she grinned.

"Big sky country, How's that?" he inquired.

She laughed and he smiled, "Big sky country is Montana's slogan."

"I knew that," he smiled pulling her into his arms and kissing her hard, because he really did know, he just wanted to tease her. He knew everything about Montana the state; he'd made sure to find that information out a long time ago, tonight he hoped to learn everything about Montana the person.


	7. Chapter 7

She took his hand and led him over to a small swing. It was her favorite seat on the roof; it was plenty big enough for two people, but small enough for the intimate conversation they were about to share.

"So how did all this come about," Danny indicated he was asking about their little "rooftop paradise" after sitting down beside her and throwing an arm across the back of the swing.

"Well," she replied, "Katie in apartment 203 and Stephanie in 407 are from Rhode Island and Maine respectively, and Jade in 702 is from Oklahoma. We all met while doing laundry one day and expressed interest in putting together something that reminded all of us where we came from. What you see before you is the result of the four of us begging the super for the use of the roof, careful planning, and two very muscular boyfriends."

"And you chose not to include me in that? I'm hurt Montana," he smiled at her.

She laughed, "You weren't anyone's boyfriend then."

"Naw. But I was muscular," he teased.

Giggling now she replied by dropping a hand to his thigh, "And you still are Messer." They both laughed as he moved his arm from the back of the swing to rest lightly on her shoulders and she leaned over to rest her head on his chest.

They both sat quietly for a few moments before Danny spoke again, "You can tell me anything, Linds."

She sighed softly, "I know Danny, it's just hard." Unfortunately once she got started there was no stopping. She brokenly told him her tale. Every once in a while she had to stop to wipe the moisture from her eyes or just to settle her emotions. Danny never broke in, he listened from start to finish, wiping her eyes, rubbing her back, and kissing the top of her head when he thought she needed some extra encouragement.

"I know it sounds stupid, but when I got that call about Patrick and Ashly, his girlfriend, something inside me just snapped. I can't explain it, it just happened. I thought everything was behind me and then there it was again."

"Boom," Danny interjected.

She smiled, "Yeah, boom."

"Lindsay, you can't stop living your life because you're afraid of what MIGHT happen. No one knows from day to day what MIGHT occur. Look at Mac; one day happily married and planning a family, next day 9/11 happens. Wife gone and he's left to figure it out, you don't see him giving up. Look at Aiden, look at Louie, look at Flack," his voice was rising as he tried to make her understand but dropped to a whisper now, "Look at me, Lindsay, look at me."

She did look, deep into his eyes and realized he had suffered greatly, and not just because of the events that happened to the people he had listed, but because of her too. Danny didn't open up to just anyone and in the cases they had worked closely on, he had let her in; in somewhere no one else had touched, his heart. She could see the love shining clearly in his eyes and she immediately burst into tears and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh Danny, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I hurt you," she cried against his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her, "Montana, Montana, please stop, it's okay, really." She couldn't stop; three years of tears that she had never cried for her family and friends were all pouring out on Danny's neck, shoulder, and chest. He continued to hold her and rocked her gently until she was almost breathing normally and she pulled back. Her face was wet and tearstained and her eyes and nose were bright red, but he thought she'd never looked more beautiful because in her eyes was the love he'd so longed to see.

"Oh God Lindsay, I love you," he whispered. 'Damn, she wasn't ready to hear that,' he thought as he stood up, but he was actually glad it was out in the open. Who would have thought this little country girl could wrap him around her finger but there he was, holding on to something he never thought he'd have and wasn't even sure he deserved.

Fresh tears tracked down her cheeks as she stood and turned him to face her, "Oh Danny, I love you too, but I don't know if I can do this." More tears followed the first, "I've closed myself off for a long time, I don't know if I can let anyone back in."

He reached for her and pulled her to his tear dampened chest and said, "We just take one day at a time, baby, that's all we can do." He lowered his mouth and took her lips in a kiss of promise; one that she instantly responded to and deepened.

Neither one of them knew how long they stood there kissing but finally they pulled apart to breathe. Danny's eyes were hot as they caressed her face, almost as hot as the hands moving up and down her back in slow circles. She felt herself flame at the look in his eyes and succumbed to something very unusual for her: impulsiveness.

She grabbed his hand and started off for the door on the roof. "Where you dragging me off to now, Montana?" he questioned, a little surprised at her demeanor right now.

"To bed of course. Let's go knock boots cowboy." He tripped, stumbled and righted himself in the space of time it took for her words to sink in. She was looking at him over her shoulder and the effect was devastating to his good intentions, if he had any to begin with. He pulled his arm back never letting go of her hand and the surprised look she shot him was his reward. She gave a little squeal as he swept her up into his arms and moved double time across the roof. She helped him by opening and closing the door as he hurried down the steps to the elevator.

They were both laughing as he carried her all the way to her door before setting her down. "What's the matter Messer can't make it the rest of the way?" She breathed.

" Oh sweetheart, I can go all the way anytime," he smirked, "But there will only ever be one time," he emphasized the word one, "That I ever carry you across the threshold."

Her mouth went dry at that prospect and she found she couldn't concentrate on putting the key into the lock; he had to help her. Once inside they couldn't get the door closed fast enough and once it was, she backed him right up against the wood. Time stopped as they both groped in the dark discarding clothes haphazardly across the floor.

BBBRRRIIINNNGGG, went the phone. They paused for a few seconds, both shook their heads no, and continued on the path they had started but the phone would not quit. They were almost to the bedroom when Danny ground out, "Damn, that things a mood killa Montana, answer the damn thing." He followed her into the living room, not quite ready to let her out of his reach just yet.

She answered the phone with a "Hello."

'Damn,' he thought, 'she sounds breathy. I better stick real close to be sure she doesn't pass out,' he smirked to himself as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach while pressing kisses to the back of her neck.

Someone spoke, "Hello Lindsay Monroe, who's the new partner?" The voice on the phone began an evil laugh that made every hair on Lindsay's body stand on end. With a little gasp she dropped the receiver to the floor, closed her eyes, and fell into Danny's waiting arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Thank you so very much to everyone that has read, reviewed and enjoyed this fic. I hope you enjoy the twist! It seems I can't write fluff without some drama - LOL.

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing...except the bad guy!

"What the . . .," Danny was shocked to realize she really had passed out in his arms. Her face had gone completely white and she just collapsed. He could still hear some sort of laughter coming from the telephone handset where it lay on the floor. He quickly took the few steps needed to ease her onto the couch cushions and immediately returned to grab the handset off the floor.

"Hello?" More laughter reached his ear. "Who is this," he demanded.

"An old friend of Lindsay's . . . Danny, don't say you weren't warned." Click went the other end of the phone. He didn't even want to hazard a guess but he had a pretty good idea. Lindsay had explained everything that happened in Montana including the death of her last partner and finding out about it the night she stood him up.

He returned to the couch and gently attempted to wake her up while grabbing his phone and dialing the speed dial number for Mac.

Mac usually answered with a clipped "Taylor," but he wasn't expecting to see Danny's number on his caller ID. "Danny, why are you calling me tonight," he was practically laughing out loud at the thought of Danny needing his help while out on a "date".

"Mac, I need you and everyone you can reach at Lindsay's apartment, NOW. I think Montana's past is in town trying to pay a visit."

The laughter immediately disappeared from Mac's voice; "I'll call everyone and be there myself within a half hour."

"Thanks Mac." There was no response from the other end, Mac had already hung up and was working his way down the call list.

Danny was getting nowhere by gently patting Lindsay's cheek so he checked around her kitchen and quickly assembled some home-made smelling salts. After passing them under her nose once or twice she twitched and slowly opened her eyes. When she focused on Danny's face the immediate past came rushing back to her and she sat up straight. The phone call; she remembered getting a phone call asking her about her new partner.

"Oh my God, Danny," he heard the hitch in her voice as he noticed fresh tears gathering in her eyes. "I told you we couldn't do this, that I wouldn't be good for you. Everyone I've gotten close to ends up seriously hurt or worse."

He could tell by the pitch of her voice and the emptiness in her eyes that she was becoming hysterical. "Montana, I've already called Mac. He and hopefully the rest of the team will be here shortly." Danny grabbed her arms and knelt down beside her so he could look her directly in the eye. "Nothing and no one is going to hurt you, me, or anyone else you are close to, Lindsay. We won't let them." The emptiness was still there but with the small nod of her head the tears dried up.

Danny gathered up their discarded clothing and they redressed before Danny slipped onto the couch beside her and wrapped his arms around her. The comforting heat of his arms and the soothing words that were slipping past his lips were slowly calming her down. She knew this fear was irrational, but she couldn't imagine losing Danny now that she had just really found him.

_Knock, knock, knock_, "Danny, its Mac." Danny kissed the top of Lindsay's head before getting up to answer the door for Mac.

He opened the door and Mac and Stella both entered the apartment. "We got here as quickly as we could. Don is on his way and should be here in about five minutes, and Sheldon is working so he'll meet as at the lab."

"Thanks Mac, I appreciate it."

"No problem Danny, how about filling us in on what's going on?"

"Why don't we all join Lindsay in the living room and she can tell you what happened." Danny ushered everyone into seats in the living room and joined Lindsay on the couch putting a comforting arm around her shoulders and gathering both of her hands in one of his to offer his silent support.

Lindsay gripped Danny's hand tightly with both of hers and met his eyes briefly before beginning her tale for the second time that evening. In the middle of her story Flack arrived but as he'd already heard most of it before he didn't feel too left out.

She glossed over most of the evening and blushed slightly when admitting that she had invited Danny to her place and they had been talking when the phone rang. She explained about the comment made to her over the phone and Danny filled in the blanks about what happened after she passed out.

Mac leaned forward in his seat and Flack got out his notepad to take notes for the questions he knew were coming. "Lindsay," Mac began, "Did you know the voice on the phone?"

"Well, it sounded like Montoya, but he's dead."

"Do you have caller ID?"

"No, I have an unlisted number, only friends and family call on my home phone, I never saw the point."

"If that's the case, how do you suppose this person came by your number," questioned Don.

Her eyes widened at the thought, only someone that knew her would have this number. "I don't know, Don." His eyes softened and he grimaced as he nodded his head, he had the same thought.

Stella made her contribution to the questioning, "Okay, so Montoya is dead. If that's true, then who was responsible for the events that occurred recently in Montana?"

"The last I spoke with anyone from home, the case was still unsolved"

Mac sat back in his seat and slowly turned his head to meet Stella's eyes. She could almost hear the wheels turning as Mac's eyes hardened. She knew that Mac didn't take threats to a team member lightly, when you threatened one of them, you threatened all. He appeared to have come to some sort of decision as he again leaned forward and looked at Lindsay.

"Do you have someone close that can come stay with you for a while," he asked.

She thought for a moment and slowly shook her head no. The fear that she would endanger anyone she invited was foremost in her thoughts.

Danny felt compelled to answer for her, "Yeah, she does." He looked Mac right in the eye as though daring him to countermand his answer.

Mac's mouth tilted slightly to one side as he took in the expression on the young detective's face. Lindsay didn't seem to find it amusing as she vigorously shook her head and opened her mouth to refute his comment. However, before she could say anything Mac answered, "Good idea Danny. Flack will take you to your apartment to pack while Stella and I will wait here with Lindsay. I don't want either one of you alone until we find out what's going on, right now I consider that phone call a threat to both of you."

She just looked at Mac, still shaking her head and attempted to speak and again Mac cut her off, "You really can't stay here by yourself with someone out there making threats against you, Danny shouldn't have to stay by himself since he's been included in the threat, I'll only have one phone to tap, and this will keep me from having to assign officers to guard each of you." He smiled gently as a father might to a wayward child.

She acquiesced with a nod. This is not what she had expected. Why did it always seem that as soon as things got normal, something happened to stir the proverbial pot? Now Danny temporarily moving in with her, some psycho was either copycatting or continuing one of her worst cases ever, and a past she didn't want anyone to know about was now known by almost everyone at work. As she continued sorting out her thoughts she was aware of conversation around her.

"God, poor Lindsay," Stella remarked.

"She'll get through this Stella," Mac told her, "We're going to help by solving the case and helping her put the past where it really belongs, behind her." Mac silently watched as Danny sat quiet, nervously chewing his thumbnail. Danny was worried that Montana thought this might just be a ploy by him to get her where he wanted her, with him. He never gave a thought to the fact that he would be the most likely target; he was too worried about Lindsay. Mac had given it some thought though. He got up and walked into the kitchen under the pretense of getting a drink. He caught Flack's eye as he walked passed and signaled Don to join him in the kitchen.

"I want you to organize round the clock surveillance for Lindsay's apartment, but DO NOT tell either Danny or Lindsay."

"Consider it done. If we're done here, I'm gonna grab Danny and head over to his place." At a nod from Mac, Don and Danny headed out the door to put Mac's plan in motion


	9. Chapter 9

By the time Don and Danny returned from their trip to Danny's, Mac had ordered a phone tap and a technician was on their way to accomplish this task, Stella had called the lab and filled Sheldon in on what was going on, Lindsay had changed clothes, and Don was now headed back out the door to arrange police protection for two of his favorite people.

Danny sought out Lindsay, "Hey Montana, got anywhere special you'd like me to put my things?" She had a two-bedroom apartment but the second bedroom wasn't furnished, she just used it as an office of sorts. That only left one place to stash his stuff.

"Follow me Messer."

He obliged but found he couldn't lift his eyes past the sway of her hips as she led him down the short hallway to her own bedroom. He also couldn't stop the smirk that crossed his face, they had been headed there earlier for an entirely different reason, now it seemed his whole world had changed.

She had already cleared out a drawer in her dresser, and made some room in her closet in case he needed to hang some shirts or slacks. She was prepared for about a week at most, looks like he thought the same based on the size of the duffel bag he brought. She took his personal hygiene items to the bathroom and blushed hotly as she placed his shaving soap and razor beside her own in the medicine cabinet. Who would have thought the night would end with the two of them 'shacking up' for a while? She smiled as she felt her heart beat slightly faster with the prospect of sharing an apartment with Danny, even if it was for just a week.

When she and Danny were done stowing his gear they rejoined Mac and Stella in the living room. Stella was still on the phone discussing her current case with Hawkes and Mac stood as they approached.

"I'm still giving the two of you the rest of the night off but be in tomorrow morning. Lindsay, I expect you to try and relax; Danny, I expect you to be sure that she does." They both nodded their agreement, both of them knowing she wasn't going to settle down and there was nothing Danny could really do about it.

"Thanks Mac," Lindsay whispered. "Yeah, thanks Mac," Danny said shaking the older man's hand.

Mac clapped Danny on the back knowing the small task he laid before them was impossible but glad they were willing to try anyway. He collected Stella on his way out the door. She was still arguing with Hawkes regarding the evidence so she just smiled and waved as Mac led her out the door.

Danny followed them and closed and locked the door behind them. He turned to return to Lindsay but he stopped to really look at her. She was standing in the middle of the living room looking so small and lost at the moment. 'Whoever this idiot is, he sure was doing a number on my Montana,' Danny thought. He couldn't wait to get the guy. He wanted to be the one to interrogate the S.O.B. He watched as she slowly looked around and finally walked to the couch and sank into one corner, wrapping her arms around her knees as she pulled them up to her chest. She sighed and then rested her chin on her knees and realizing Danny hadn't returned glanced to the kitchen and caught his eyes as he stood by the door watching her.

His breath caught at the pain and despair shining from the depths of her soul. 'What had she had to deal with in the last few months, heck years,' he wondered. 'She's pushed everyone out of her life and when we started connecting, she got that phone call and then she even pushed me away.'

His thoughts were reaching out to her from across the two rooms. She could feel him thinking about her sitting in this very spot in the same position numerous times in the past months, trying to sort out the who's, what's, where's, how's and why's. Even in the darkened kitchen she could see his bright blue eyes, they seemed to glow with an inner heat and determination she had never seen in anyone, including herself.

He slowly moved across the rooms, his eyes never leaving hers and she unable to break the heated connection. He knelt down beside her, took her face between his capable hands and found himself making a promise he meant with every beat of his pounding heart; "We're gonna be okay, Linds. We're gonna find this guy and we're gonna put him away for the past and the present so we get our future." He sealed his firmly spoken words with a whispered kiss so gentle she thought she imagined it, but she believed in both the words and the kiss; they were both promises from Danny.

Mac and Stella arrived back at the lab at the same time as Flack. "Everything taken care of Don?"

"Yeah, I have two uniforms taking days and three plain clothes trading off nights," Don replied. Mac nodded as all three entered Mac's office. Mac saw Hawkes approaching and waved him in to join them.

Hawkes and Stella had finally had a break through on their case and Detective Angell was on her way to pickup the suspect so Hawkes had a little time before heading to interrogation.

"Mac, Stella called and filled me in, what can I do to help?"

"Well Sheldon, we almost have to wait for another call, but I'd like to request the case files from Bozeman and see if we can't find some connection from the past to the two recent calls."

Sheldon saw Angell arrive and nodded to Mac before leaving to question the suspect.

"Don, I want you to oversee the phone tapping, eliminate family and then follow through on anyone else calling Lindsay. Stella, I'm going to call Bozeman and have those files sent immediately for overnight delivery, when they arrive you and I are going to review and see just where the most current case leads us."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I am so glad everyone is enjoying this story! Thanks to everyone for their totally awesome reviews! I love them!

**DISCLAIMER:** None of it's mine, except the bad guys of course!

* * *

Because of the events of the previous evening, Mac hadn't set a time for Danny and Lindsay to return to the lab. Danny awoke at 9:12, rolling off the couch and stretching his arms far above his head to relieve his cramped and sore muscles. After rolling his shoulders a few times and kneading a few kinks out of his lower back he placed his glasses on the bridge of his nose and wandered into the kitchen to start some coffee brewing. That done he headed toward Lindsay's bedroom in search of some clean clothes. 

The door wasn't completely closed and he nudged it open just a little more to peek in on her. Seeing that she was still soundly sleeping he swung the door fully open and just stood staring for a moment. She was curled into a tight ball turned toward the open door, her right hand open and cradling her cheek while her left hand was curled into a small fist resting gently against her chin. Sometime during the night she had kicked the blankets off and his eyes traveled a heated path along her form, gently caressing every hill and valley before returning and resting on her slightly parted lips. 'She reminds me of Sleeping Beauty,' he mused, 'Wonder if she'd awaken with my kiss?'

"Done staring cowboy?"

His startled blue eyes flew to her sleepy brown ones. He did something neither of them expected; he blushed. He started stammering a reply but in the end Lindsay just burst out laughing causing him to close his open mouth and smile.

"Just looking for some clean clothes Montana," he grinned.

"Last I checked you put them in the dresser drawer, not my bed," she replied while smiling.

"Well, ya got me there. I couldn't help myself I guess." He stepped over the threshold and moved to stand in front of her offering a hand.

She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed taking his hand allowing him to pull her up and into his arms. His other hand came up to cup her cheek, gently rubbing his thumb across her lips. She smiled up at him and encircled his waist with her free arm drawing him closer until their lips met. Heat skittered along every nerve ending that was pressed up against him. He opened his mouth and teased her lips with his tongue until she opened for him, then deepened the kiss. She was pressed up against him fully now, feeling every inch of his long, hard body. She slid her hands up his back and around to his chest as his hands ran down her body to her waist pulling her even closer. They couldn't get close enough.

* * *

Don entered the lab with a thick file folder in his hand and immediately went in search of Mac. "Mac, I got Lindsay's phone records for the last six months. Got home and cell records, thought we should be thorough." 

"Okay Don, lets get setup in the lab and see if we can connect any of the numbers."

"I also requested call logs from Lindsay's family and friends in Montana since that was the site of the last homicide. They'll probably be here middle of the week"

Mac smiled, suitably impressed, "Great work Don, I'll call Stella and see if she can join us, I want to get as far as possible before the case file and evidence arrive from Montana on Monday morning."

"Hey speaking of Montana, just where are Lindsay and Danny anyway?"

"Well I told them after last nights events they didn't have to be in at exactly 8:30am but I figured they'd at least be here by 10am." Checking his watch he noticed it was 10:17am. "Maybe we should give them a call."

* * *

Lindsay and Danny broke the kiss as their need for air became apparent and looked at each other with wonder and awe. Danny couldn't help but think that never had it been like this. Yes he had been a player in the past; always looking out for him, but this … this was different. This emotion was deeper, scarier, yet much more satisfying. He smiled and pushed a thick curl behind her ear. The softness in her eyes, the gentleness in her touch, the play of light on her burnished brown curls all were playing havoc with his heart and before he could stop he wrapped himself around her like a cocoon and took her lips with his once more. She slid her hands up his chest to wrap around his neck and stood on her tiptoes in a quest to quench the hunger he had stirred in her. Their appetite for each other seemed voracious and uncontrollable 

Lindsay had, of course, heard the many rumors about Danny back at the lab. She had never believed in judging someone through other's opinions, but developed her own thoughts based on her personal experience with that individual. She always thought she could trust her judgment implicitly, but then she met Danny. Her mind kept telling her to get as far away as possible, but her heart and her body kept calling out for him. Just a smile, a glance, a touch, a whisper, that was all; or so she kept telling herself. Every time she thought about pushing him away her heart cried out to pull him closer, so she did. She pressed herself against him from nose to toes and felt the proof of his desire for her press tightly against her belly.

Danny quickly pulled away, or at least tried to. "Montana," he breathed huskily, "We gotta stop, baby."

"No Danny, no we don't," she met the fire blazing in his beautiful blue eyes with a heat all her own.

He breathed deeply as his hands dipped lower to rest on the curve of her buttocks. "Baby, we're not ready for this," he sighed regretfully. He saw the frown pucker her forehead and placed a kiss tenderly to the spot where her eyebrows had drawn together, "There is nothing I would like more than to take you back to that bed and keep you occupied for the better part of this day and night, but we have to go to the lab, and we need to resolve your situation."

She nodded slowly because she knew he was right, but she was loath to pull away completely just yet. "Okay," she pouted, "After one more kiss?" 'Oh my God,' he thought, 'how do you say no to that?' And he didn't.

* * *

He sat in the passenger seat with his hand absently stroking the long patch of hair growing just below his bottom lip. His thoughts weren't on the passing scenery they were on the woman. She was both the bane and the reason for his existence. She hadn't pulled the trigger but she had killed his brother just the same. It's not important what Ace had done to her, it only mattered what she had done to him. Garcia, Vega and himself were the last of the cartel outside of a cell. She had done that as well. Had he been a little older, he would be behind bars with the rest of them, or he would be dead. That would have been her fault as well. Everything in his life now hinged on the outcome of this trip to New York. Her last partner had been most helpful in finding the bitch. There her phone number and address were for the taking in the address book. How stupid. Oh she was going to pay, she and everything that touched her miserable little life. 


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! I appreciate your comments so much. And no, I can't seem to do just fluff! So let me know what you think, there's plenty of excitement to come!

**DISCLAIMER:** Nope, none of it's mine except the bad guys. Oh . . . and one potential witness that vaguely resembles my daughter!

* * *

Danny and Lindsay arrived at the lab together at precisely 11:00am and were greeted by a worried Mac Taylor. He didn't come out and say he was worried exactly, but they could see concern in his eyes.

"Sorry Mac," Danny said, "It was a long night and Montana needed to catch up on her sleep." Lindsay didn't meet Mac's eyes and blushed slightly. Mac just gave a half smile and raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you two join us in the lab, we're going over Lindsay's phone records, see if we can find something." They followed Mac to the lab where Stella was pouring over phone records spread across two large tables. One table was covered with her home records while the other contained her cell records. Mac made a quick apology; he had been called to a scene and was meeting Sheldon on site.

"Whatcha got Stel," Danny asked.

"Well, I do have a few questions for Lindsay." Stella pushed the piece of paper she had been reviewing in front of Lindsay. "Patrick called your home phone about a week before his death but since the phone call only lasted one minute I'm assuming you didn't answer. Did he leave a message?"

Lindsay mulled the question for a moment before answering; "No I didn't get any message from him or Ashley on either my home or cell phone recently. The last I spoke to him was about five months ago. Ashly left a message about a month later but when I called her back I got their machine and left a message. As far as I knew neither one of them had tried to call since." Stella nodded and pulled out a few more papers.

"I've color coded as many of these numbers as I could. Yellow highlights are Patrick and Ashley, blue highlights are family member phone numbers you gave us record of, and green highlights are friends phone numbers we garnered from your address book. I need your help in deciphering the remaining numbers and sorting through the cell phone records." Lindsay nodded and pulled a stool closer to Stella as Danny's cell rang.

"Messer. Sure Mac, no problem," and he hung up. "Hey, I gotta go catch Flack and help Mac, he got another call. You two okay," he waited for both women to nod and hurried out the door as Lindsay and Stella began to pour over the remaining phone records.

Mac had left the previous scene in Sheldon's capable hands and waited for Danny to arrive just a few blocks from Lindsay's apartment. When Flack and Danny arrived Mac hopped in the car with them and asked Flack to drive to the crime scene. He slowed the car and pulled up in front of Lindsay's building.

Danny looked over his shoulder to the backseat but Mac was looking out the window. "Mac, what's goin' on?"

Mac sighed heavily and dropped his gaze to his lap. "The call came from Lindsay's building, apartment 407, Stephanie Abrams."

Danny whipped his head around and stared uneasily at the front door of the building. 'Something about that sounds familiar,' he thought to himself. They all exited the car and he and Mac each grabbed a kit from the trunk. As they entered the building and took the elevator to the forth floor Danny continued to roll the vic's known information around in his mind.

As the three detectives entered the apartment they immediately noticed the body of a pretty, young woman laying on the floor only half dressed. Her hands were tied behind her back and she'd been shot twice in the back of the head. Danny was suddenly struck with the conversation he and Lindsay had on the rooftop the night before. "Oh shit!" he announced before he could stop himself.

"Danny, what's wrong," Mac questioned.

"This girl, this Stephanie Abrams, she's a friend of Lindsay's."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, she told me a story about how she and three girls from this building built a little patio on the roof. I'm sure this is one of the girls." As Danny finished his explanation Mac quickly grabbed his phone and punched in the speed dial number for Stella.

"Bonaserra"

"Stella, keep Lindsay with you and don't let her go ANYWHERE alone. I have a scene in her apartment building"

Stella paused briefly and answered simply, "You got it." Mac closed his phone and started barking orders.

"Flack, canvas the neighbors, I want to know what they heard, what they saw, what they had for breakfast but get me SOMETHING!"

"Right away Mac," and he moved out the door with his notepad and pen at the ready.

"Danny, tell me what you know." Danny proceeded to give Mac the information Lindsay had given him on Stephanie and the other girls she had made friends with in the building, which wasn't much. Mac immediately ordered two uniformed officers to attend to apartments 702 and 203 to check on the occupants.

Mac and Danny began the arduous task of processing the scene, Mac on the body and Danny on the room. A few minutes later Mac gasped out loud catching Danny's attention.

"Whatcha got," Danny looked over his shoulder at Mac's shocked expression.

"Danny," Mac met his eyes, "Full rigor has begun but isn't set yet, she's been dead for approximately twelve hours or so."

"But that means she was killed close to the same time that Lindsay got that phone call."

Both men started and stared as Stephanie's house phone rang and her machine picked up on the second ring. "So, you gentlemen figure it out yet?" the hair on Danny's arms stood on end, he recognized that voice, "That's right, I called that bitch from this very phone just last night!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hope you are all continuing to enjoy this fic. There is some foul language so please be prepared.

**DISCLAIMER:** I can only dream about owning any of it (except the bad guys!)

* * *

Mac and Danny both headed across the room to grab for the telephone receiver but they were both too late; the machine hung up just as Danny pushed the talk button. "Hello? HELLO? FUCK," Danny yelled throwing the receiver across the room, "The bastard hung up." Mac watched the receiver smash into and dent the far wall of the living room before he walked over and put a hand on Danny's shoulder, "We are going to get this guy Danny." His lips compressed into a thin, tight line as he tried to calm his hotheaded colleague, "Right now we need to finish processing the scene and find the most miniscule detail to nail him."

Danny clenched his jaw and stared hard at the remains of the telephone receiver lying on the floor as though it were going to leap to life with that asshole's voice. He took a few minutes to collect himself as he hung his head to remove his glasses and wipe a hand over his tired eyes. He replaced his glasses, took a deep calming breath, looked at Mac and nodded. His priorities firmly in place again he moved to restart his thorough search of the room while Mac updated the rest of the team.

A few minutes later Mac and a team member moved the body to further search for evidence when his attention was drawn to an item that was partially hidden under the body; a bloody ace of clubs.

* * *

Back at the lab, Lindsay sat with Stella going over phone records. They were concentrating heavily on the numbers that couldn't be identified as family, friends, and previous co-workers. Many were telemarketers, a few had been cell phone numbers of family and friends that Lindsay hadn't been aware of, that only left five calls to her home that were unaccounted for. Of the five, three were from one number while the other two were from a different number.

The two detectives were just starting on the cell phone records when Mac and Danny walked into the lab. Both men looked vaguely disturbed and were hauling a mountain of evidence; neither man would meet Lindsay's eyes as they walked through the glass hallway to an empty lab. Lindsay risked a quick glance at Stella, but her eyes were following after the men with a slightly sick look on her face.

"Stell, what's going on?" Lindsay questioned.

Looking at her but not meeting her eyes Stella casually responded, "I don't know Linds, maybe it was a rough scene."

Lindsay knew when someone was lying. Her voice firmed as she rephrased her question, "Stella. I asked you an honest question, now give me an honest answer. What's going on?"

Stella's eyes widened at Lindsay's questioning of her integrity. Stella hated hiding the truth from Lindsay, but she knew now wasn't the time or place, Mac would let her know when the time was right. Her eyes softened as she answered Lindsay, "It really was a bad scene, Linds. Mac will come and tell us about it when he's ready. Okay?" 'There,' she thought, 'That was a partial truth without revealing any details.'

Slightly mollified but still not sure she'd been told the complete truth Lindsay just sighed and nodded.

Using the same color-coding for the cell phone records, Stella and Lindsay quickly moved through the stack of incoming and outgoing calls. Multiple numbers appeared on both home and cell records eliminating about half the calls. Another large portion belonged to co-workers here at the lab; these calls were highlighted in pink. About twenty-five numbers were all that remained to identify when Mac entered their lab around 4:30pm. The grim expression on his face was their first clue that things had not gone well with the scene he had attended. A few minutes later Danny joined them.

Mac was just pulling up a stool when Danny grabbed a seat and moved to sit closely beside Lindsay. "Lindsay, there's been a development regarding your stalker."

She glanced quickly around the table noting that neither Stella nor Danny were even looking at her or Mac, they were both staring at their laps. She became uneasy as she met Mac's eyes again and asked the same question for the third time that day, "What's going on?"

* * *

Detective Flack had stayed on the scene after Danny and Mac had left. He had canvassed the entire forth floor, personally talked to both of Lindsay's friends in apartments 702 and 203, checked the building for surveillance video feed, and finally talked at length with the officers set to keep an eye on Danny and Lindsay.

The only person he hadn't been able to speak with was Wanda Sykes in apartment 409; she was at work, which is where he was headed at this very moment. She worked at a small diner around the corner from the building so he walked to the location and entered moving to the front counter.

Flashing his badge to the hostess he asked, "Is Wanda Sykes in." At the nod from the hostess he continued, "I'd like to talk to her regarding an official police matter." Again the hostess just nodded blankly and pointed him to a booth in the back as she moved off to find Wanda. He had just gotten seated when a beautiful redhead came out of the kitchen and headed his direction.

"I'm Wanda, how can I help you?" He offered his hand in the direction of the seat across from him and she sat to join him.

"I'm here to ask you a few quick questions regarding your neighbor, Stephanie Abrams." She nodded her acceptance and he continued. "I'm sorry to report that we found Miss Abrams dead on her kitchen floor this morning and just wanted to know if you'd seen anything strange before heading into work today."

The pretty redhead gasped and her eyes widened in shock as she searched her mind quickly for anything that may help the good-looking detective. "Well, I actually got called in last night because the overnight girl didn't show up and now I'm stuck pulling a double, but nothing strange I can think of. Well, there was that strange car out front, though," she mentioned with a puzzled look on her face.

Don had been scratching her answer into his notepad and paused for a moment to encourage her to continue, "Any little detail you remember, no matter how small you may think it is, could be of the utmost importance," he threw in his charming smile just for good measure.

Wanda grinned back and filled him in on what she thought was suspicious, "There was a really big car, like a Lincoln or something, sitting outside last night with two strange looking gentleman just sitting there. There was a driver and a guy in the back. I guess the passenger might have been the guy I passed as I left the building," she shrugged.

Don immediately perked up, "Did you recognize this person."

"No, but he looked like he was entering the building with a key as I arrived at the door, so I just left him in after I went out. People move in and out all the time, I guessed he was just a tenant I hadn't met yet."

"Can you tell me what he looked like?"

"Sure, he was rather good-looking. His hair was longer, slicked down and curly in the back. He had a long beard-type thing."

"Full beard or goatee?"

"Neither, the lip thing…"

"You mean a patch?"

"Yeah that's it! Really long, like almost touching his chest, but his eyes were weird."

"Weird how?"

"Like he was thinking bad things as he looked at me. Really creeped me out."

"Anything else, color of his eyes, height, anything?"

"He was taller than me, maybe 5'10" or so, eyes were really dark, as was the hair, and he had a card in his hands."

"Like a business card?"

"No, a playing card, an ace of clubs I think."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey all! This update has been a long time in coming! My apologies to everyone for leaving them hanging. My personal life his been HORRIBLE since January 19, 2007. The death of a loved one is never easy and a big thank you to all my friends, especially Kristabell, that have kept tabs on me. My computer hit the graveyard in February and has only recently been replaced and then we lost another teenager in March. He was driving 100MPH when he hit the tree, he'd only had his license for 2 days ... R.I.P. Tommy, we love and miss you!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, but man; after that season finale I sure wish I did!

A/N2: Extra special thanks to Kristabell who beta'd this for me. She made me make some changes which I gotta say ... make it soooo much better (hugs)!

* * *

Lindsay had known the moment Mac and Danny walked through the lab door that something was terribly wrong, she just couldn't put her finger on what. Then the two men had joined Stella and her in the layout lab. Neither Stella nor Danny would so much as look at her and it wasn't until she asked Mac what was wrong and met his eyes that she knew. His face was pale and his eyes were brittle. Someone she was acquainted with was seriously injured or dead; Mac had the same look on his face as her superior officer from Montana had every time he'd had to inform her of the most recent "accident." She clasped her hands together in her lap until her knuckles whitened and shifted uneasily in the seat.

"Lindsay," Mac swallowed hard, this was NOT going to be easy, "I'm very sorry to inform you that this last crime scene was located on the fourth floor of your building. The victim appears to have been raped, tied with her hands behind her back, and shot twice in the back of her head." Her stomach dropped completely to her toes and rushed back up her throat threatening to spill what little she had for lunch. Outwardly, her mouth parted and her eyes enlarged until they engulfed her suddenly pale face.

"What apartment number," she whispered.

Danny silently reached out to take her chilled hand in his larger, warmer one pulling her attention away from Mac and to him as he finally raised his head and met her big brown eyes. "I'm sorry Lindsay," Danny said, "It was Stephanie Abrams in apartment 407." Bile burned the back of her throat as she forced herself to swallow and breathe.

Lindsay immediately tightened her grip on Danny's hand as her tortured eyes closed and she released a long, low moan followed by a sob. "No, no, no" Tears poured down her face as she tried to make sense of the devastating news.

Danny dropped her hand and quickly came to her side pulling her in for a hug. Her sobs muffled against his chest increased in intensity as thoughts continued to spiral through her brain. 'Oh God, why? Please, just tell me why.' She felt helpless as Danny held her even tighter and she brought her arms up to his chest. This woman had been her friend, her bouncy step, blonde hair, sparkling green eyes, and positive attitude had been a Godsend during Lindsay's first months here in New York. Now that was all gone; snuffed out by some sick freak intent on reviving a case she was determined to forget.

Stella joined them and gently rubbed Lindsay's back in slow, soothing circles as the young detective sobbed her pain onto Danny's chest. Mac came around the table but stopped short of the group hug, he needed some additional answers and the only person who could give them couldn't even speak at the moment.

Mac glanced quickly toward the door as Flack entered the room and motioned him out into the hallway.

"How's she doin'," Don asked quietly when Mac followed him.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Mac turned to look over his shoulder toward the crying woman before replying, "About as well as can be expected."

"I have some additional information regarding our suspect. He was seen entering the building by a Wanda Sykes, apartment 409. She's working with a sketch artist right now." Don paused just long enough to glance through the glass walls toward his friends before continuing. "Mac, she saw him carrying an ace of clubs."

Mac's eyes glinted like polished steel and his lips disappeared he pressed them together so hard. "We need that sketch ASAP Don. Bring it around the lab; we have to show it to Lindsay. She's the only one that will know if this guy is a copycat or the real deal."

"As soon as it's available, it'll be on your desk."

Mac didn't say thank you, he simply nodded and re-entered the layout lab. Lindsay was calmer than when he left but was still sobbing quietly with her head on Danny's shoulder.

"Lindsay," Mac spoke as he approached the table. She raised her head and using some tissues Stella had given her, blew her nose and wiped her face before sorrowfully meeting Mac's gaze. "We have collected all the available evidence and need to start processing. Normally I would send you home, but I can't let Danny go yet, I need everyone's help right now." Lindsay nodded her head and lowered it until her chin was practically resting on her chest as tears began to gather yet again.

"It's okay Mac, I don't think I'd be able to return there just yet anyway and Stella and I haven't finished the cell phone log."

"Well, the cell phone log can wait for awhile, I'd really like for you to go to the lounge and rest up a bit while Stella, Danny and I work the evidence. If you need anything, just let us know." With that he moved out of the lab and continued down the hall toward the evidence he and Danny had brought back from the scene.

"I'm so sorry honey," Stella remarked as she laid her palm on Lindsay's shoulder, "You gonna be okay?"

Lindsay reached up and grasped Stella's hand with her own and squeezed gently 'No, I'm not. Some asshole just killed one of my best friends. Why oh why can't the past just stay behind me?' To Stella she simply replied, "Yeah, I'll be alright." Stella glanced at Danny and nodded slightly toward Lindsay as she also left the lab and followed the hall toward Mac and the evidence.

Danny and Lindsay both watched her leave before turning to look at each other. Lindsay's eyes started to tear up again as she met Danny's warm blue ones. He gently brought his hand to her face and cupped her cheek with his palm. "We won't be here too much longer, I'll see Mac lets us go soon." His thumb slowly rubbed up and down against her cheek as she turned and bowed her head to press a whisper soft kiss to the center of his palm.

"Thanks Danny, thank you for being here with me." Silently, 'I love you Danny and I'll do whatever necessary to keep you safe.'

She sounded so small and so hurt that Danny felt something inside break loose and swell into his throat. He wanted to protect her, take away the pain and make everything okay again. All he could do was take a deep breath and press a kiss to her temple before heading out the door and tracing Stella and Mac's steps to the evidence lab.

Lindsay sat there completely alone trying to absorb everything she'd just learned in the last 15 minutes. She slowly came to her feet and glanced around the lab absently. Her thoughts were centered on the call logs, there had to be a clue in there somewhere. She grabbed the documents off the lab table and headed out the door. She immediately noticed Flack standing in a doorway down the hall waving at her.

She approached and said, "I'm headed to the lounge with some work. Mac thinks it would be a good idea to rest up until Danny's free to head home but I need to keep my mind occupied for awhile so I'll just work on the call logs." She raised the documents in her hand and headed into the lounge as she heard someone calling Flack's name.

She moved to the table furthest from the door spreading her documents out in order and laid her lab coat across the back of a chair. She quickly found the call log sheets she was looking for, the ones containing the unknown phone numbers, and moved back to the door and peeked out into the hallway.

Flack was still up the hall but no longer standing in the doorway, she could hear his voice as he answered questions regarding a sketch. Turning her head she checked to be sure no one else was around and darted out the door making a quick left to head down the stairwell. Just as the stairwell door clinked shut, Flack poked his head around the corner wondering what that strange noise was.

* * *

Montoya sat in the passenger seat of Garcia's classic Cadillac staring intently at the front of Danny's building. There hadn't been any activity at this location since Danny and that cop had come for a bag. They'd lost them in traffic that night but he was fairly certain he knew where they had been headed. He smiled gleefully at the thought of catching both of them together. He'd give it another hour, if no one appeared they would move a few blocks over to the bitch's building.

He absently stroked the gun lying in his lap with one hand while flicking his butterfly knife open and closed repeatedly with the other. Open, flip, I cut you, wipe, flip, closed; over and over and over again seeing her face constantly with every practiced thrust of the blade. Vega was in the back seat with his hat over his eyes and Garcia was in the driver's seat uneasily watching his friend making small nicks in the leather of his dashboard.

"Hey boss," Garcia offered by way of conversation, "What we gonna do now?"

Montoya's hand stopped stroking the gun as he turned his head and his black eyes focused on Garcia. Open, flip, I cut you, wipe, flip, closed; his right hand continued playing with the knife in perfect rhythm.

"Why you need to know?"

Garcia stuttered, "Juss makin' conversation boss," he offered a strained smile.

Montoya turned back to the building across and slightly further up the street but quickly returned his gaze to his minion. "I kill someone else," and he thrust the knife deep into the dashboard in front of Garcia's shocked face.


	14. Chapter 14

It's been a very long time since I've updated this. I just realized I had a chapter that I hadn't even updated here! I promise new chapters are on the way. After working through some bad personal stuff and getting the muse going with some one shots I find myself getting creative again so I apologize for taking so long and hope you can forgive me!

**A/N**: A big thank you to everyone that continues to read and review. I appreciate your comments greatly! I hope you continue to read, review and enjoy as much as I enjoy writing it!

**DISCLAIMER**: Still own nothing but the bad guys!

* * *

An hour later Mac, Stella and Danny were still sifting through the evidence from Stephanie Abrams' apartment. Danny had found some hairs and fibers and sent them off to trace, Stella had done the same with the scrapings from the body, and Mac had just finished up with the vic's clothing and some unidentified fingerprints they had found in the kitchen.

Don came through the lab door in a rush immediately grabbing everyone's attention, "Mac! Hey, I finally have the completed sketch, you wanna show it to Lindsay?"

"Great, you go ahead Don, she's in the lounge, I'll meet you there," Mac replied.

Don paused for a moment and raised an eyebrow in Mac's direction, "But she's not in the lounge; I checked there first." He turned to look at each team member before continuing, "I thought she was here in the lab helping you guys." Danny's gasp of breath could have been heard in the lab next door. Stella turned to look at Mac who had his lips pressed together so tightly they'd lost color.

In the ten seconds it took to come to the realization that Lindsay was missing came another thought. "The noise!" Don hadn't even realized he'd spoken aloud until Stella answered him.

"What noise?"

"A little over an hour ago I saw Lindsay in the hallway headed to the lounge with some paperwork. She said she was going to work on the call logs." Mac nodded as he remembered sending Lindsay to the lounge, except she had orders to rest, not go over call logs. Don took Mac's nod as consent to continue, "Anyways, I got called over to the sketch artist's desk to answer a few questions when I heard this clinking noise but when I checked the hall, no one was around."

All four detectives quickly retreated down the hall toward the lounge. A quick examination showed Lindsay's lab coat over the back of a chair with several pages of the phone logs spread across the table. Stella quickly pointed out that the pages with questionable phone numbers were missing.

"Are you sure she didn't just, ya know, get a drink or, or, or maybe she's in the bathroom," Danny offered a little uneasily.

"I'll check that out," Stella offered and headed out of the room.

Meanwhile the men continued to check the lounge for any clues. There were no obvious signs of struggle, and the only things missing were Lindsay, her purse, and parts of the call log. Stella arrived back in the room and with a little shake of her head acknowledged that Lindsay hadn't been in the ladies room. They quickly moved to the hall to ask passing technicians if anyone had seen Lindsay.

Don's eye had been caught by the door leading to the stairwell, he cautiously walked up to it and pushed it open slightly, then removed his hand to let the door fall shut of it's own accord with a soft _clink_. "Damn it!" he shouted at the door as he balled up a fist and let it fly toward the door creating a loud crack. From down the hall Danny, Mac, and Stella turned and began moving toward Flack hurriedly.

Mac arrived first, "Don?" He questioned.

Don shook the pain from his hand and turned sad eyes to Danny as he pushed the door open and left it fall shut again. _Clink_. "That's it. That's the noise I heard."

Danny's eyes hardened at the thought of his Montana roaming the streets alone with a killer/stalker following her. "Okay, we need ta find her; like NOW," Danny muttered as he quickly turned away.

Don was still shaking his head as he, Mac and Stella followed after Danny. Danny turned into the locker room, headed to the men's side, opened his locker and shrugged off his lab coat to hang it on the hook just inside the locker.

"Danny? Where ya going," Don asked.

Danny spun, worry evident in the lines that had bracketed his mouth, "Someone just offed one of Montana's friends, she's gone missing somewhere, and you's guys expect me ta just sit here and do nothin'?!" He waited expectantly for someone to contradict the facts, unfortunately the evidence created no argument to his statement. He turned and slammed his locker door shut and headed for the door, "I'm goin' ta find Montana. If anyone wants to join me, get movin'," and with that he was out the door and headed down the hall.

Mac motioned to Don, "You go with him. Stella and I will head over to Lindsay's, see if she went home." Don nodded and hurried out the door to try and catch Danny.

Unfortunately Danny was already in the elevator and heading down to the parking garage and by the time Don reached ground level Danny was already in the SUV and pulling out of the parking lot. As Don headed to his own personal vehicle he dialed Mac, "Mac, he got outta the parking lot ahead of me but I'm going ta try and catch him."

Mac mumbled something under his breath about hot-headed-newly-on-the-promotion-grid-stubborn-NY-bred-CSI's, "Catch up to him Don. I don't want one of them out there alone, much less both of them!"

* * *

Montoya was bored. He normally had extra patience, but he just couldn't sit any longer. He had dug his knife out of the dashboard and was absently flicking it with his hand again. Suddently he flipped the knife closed a final time and shoved it in his back pocket then checked to be sure his pistol was fully loaded and the safety on before shoving it in the waistband of his pants.

Garcia had drifted off to sleep in the driver's seat while Vega napped in the backseat. Montoya reached out and smacked Garcia in the back of his head, then turned and backhanded Vega to awaken him as well.

"Vega? Get out," Montoya ordered.

Vega had quickly straightened up in the backseat with that slap and could feel blood rushing to the handprint on his face that Montoya had left behind. Anger had swiftly come upon him at the rude awakening but had quickly dissolved into fear as he saw the glint in Montoya's eyes, "How's dat boss?"

"I said," Montoya drew every word out speaking clearly and succinctly, "Get the fuck out," he replied in a soft tone that belied the maniacal glare he sent Vega. After turning around to face front again he continued, "I want you to watch this building. If the bitch or any of her partners appear, you call me."

"But boss…," Vega never got to finish the question. Montoya spun around pulled the gun from his belt and pointed it at Vega's head.

"Did you say something?" He questioned Vega without blinking.

"No sir, good luck and happy hunting." Vega quickly exited the car and found a nice hiding spot a little further away from the building.

Garcia had awakened with the slap as well and sat patiently waiting for his instructions. "Let's go, we're heading over to the bitch's place."

* * *

Lindsay had a good head start even though she suspected a certain spike-haired, blue-eyed CSI she'd come to know would figure out exactly where she was going. As she moved through the subway entrance, rode the train, and finally exited the subway she was again centering her thoughts on why.

'Why had she ever accepted the invitation to help out in Butte? Why hadn't she just stayed in Bozeman? Why did she have to find the evidence to finally put Montoya away? Why couldn't Patrick have found it? Why did he have to escape? Why, why, why???'

Immediately following the why thoughts came the guilt thoughts. Why was she asking why? She would never wish this kind of pain on her worst enemy much less people she had worked with and cared about. Now here she was 2,000 miles away from the pain, heartache, and death that had haunted her after that case and yet somehow the demons were able to rise up and follow her. Rising up to again breath life into a nightmare she had hoped was gone for good.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost walked past her destination. Her mind was still focusing on her inner turmoil as she opened the door to the apartment building. Had she been a little more aware of her surroundings she might have noticed the shadowy figure watching from across the street. Instead she entered the building and headed to the apartment with only one thought on her mind; that Danny, Mac, Stella, Flack and Hawkes could forgive her for what she was about to do.


	15. Chapter 15

**Lindsay was second guessing herself as she used her pocketknife to jimmy the lock on Danny's apartment door. She knew that if they'd gotten to someone in her building they'd sooner or later show up at Danny's. Him being named in the phone call the other night put him at the top of the list. She was more than ready to put an end to the pall this person or persons had cast over her life again; what she wasn't sure about was whether or not they'd be coming for Danny next.**

**She hadn't been careful in her walk to Danny's, in fact she'd done everything she could think of to draw attention to herself. She'd walked as close to the curb as she could, she exaggerated the swing of her arms as she moved down the street, regardless of the odd looks from passersby, she even tripped over a few cracks in the sidewalk. But she hadn't been too careless either. She watched cars as she moved down the street, followed people with her eyes until they either met her look with one of their own or bowed their heads at the strange woman paying so much attention to them. She looked up and down alleyways she passed by taking note of anyone and everything that seemed odd or out of place.**

**Now here she was breaking into Danny's apartment wondering when and where the next hit would come from. Was she correct in her thinking? Would Danny be next on the hit list, or had she just put her friends in even greater harm? Her bravado she'd carried sneaking out of the lab seemed to be failing her now that she'd arrived. Her thoughts seemed to be spinning out of control as much as her emotions. Why could they not just leave her alone? **

**Across the street a shadowy figure standing between two buildings pulled a disposable phone from his back pocket.**

"**Yeah, it's Vega. The bitch has arrived," He delivered his message in a sickly, sing-song voice.**

**Montoya's smile grew at this message. He was only two blocks away, the greatest bane of his life was about to become his greatest achievement. His black eyes glinted like polished onyx and his smile threatened to split his face. The maniacal gleam that had appeared as he held the gun to Stephanie Abrahms head glowed once again. He rubbed a hand over his enlarging member as he straighten his suddenly tight pants and replied. . . "Keep her there."**

**Danny was fairly certain he knew where Lindsay was heading. She had a good head start and even if she took the subway, she'd be on foot for a good portion of the trip. He could get there much faster with the lab truck at this time of day. This stalker of hers went after people around her that she was close too; he himself had recently been named to the list. If she was anywhere, she was at his place.**

**A quick glance in the rearview mirror assured him that Don had indeed caught up. He grabbed his phone and dialed Don's number.**

"**Where ya goin' Messer?"**

"**What, no 'Flack' today? I'm disappointed!"**

"**Yeah, yeah. Where ya goin'?," Don repeated.**

**Danny sighed as he tried to put his thoughts into words. "Look, I know the way her mind works here. These guys are goin' after her friends, her family, the people she loves. Now that I've been named to the list, she's heading to my place."**

"**Are you sure? They could be at her building too you know, she has friends there."**

"**Yeah, but they've been there already. They've delivered that message." Danny paused before continuing. He'd actually put a lot of thought into this but wasn't sure if it would make sense once spoken and he couldn't afford to be wrong. "When she told me her story, they made sure that they never made a hit in the same place twice. They moved from location to location injuring, crippling, or killing her family and friends. Granted New York is a li'l more spread out than a city in Montana . . . I think, but it stands to reason they'd continue wit da same pattern."**

**Don nodded his head before he realized that Danny couldn't actually see him, "That actually does make sense Messer. How 'bout I call Mac and Stella and have them get to her building just in case?"**

**This time Danny sighed with relief, "Souns good, Don, you stick wit me."**

"**Like glue buddy, like glue." Don disconnected and immediately called Mac.**

"**Tell me you caught up to him, Don."**

**Don grinned to himself as he thought of his own response to Danny's call. "Yeah, I caught up to him. He and I are headed to his apartment. Danny brought up some valid reasons as to why she would go there instead of her own place and I believe him." He paused and glanced out the window before making his next decision, "I'd like you and Stell to check her place just in case."**

**Mac nodded his head in approval, "Consider it done. Listen, Stella got a hit off some prints we found in the Abrahms apartment, and the profile it gave us matches the sketch you compiled. Comes back to an Enrique Montoya," He waited for Don to make the connection and wasn't disappointed.**

"**Montoya?" Don questioned. "What the shit!"**

"**Yes, Montoya. Turns out Enrique is Victor Montoya's younger brother. He was too young to be picked up when the cartel went down and apparently he's inherited the family business."**

"**Damn!"**

"**Listen Don, I don't like this." Mac shot another quick glance over the records in front of him, "From the record we pulled this kid should be in a psych ward somewhere. Most of the juvenile records are sealed but the ones we did see . . . Definitely a chip off the brother's block. And he doesn't run alone. He has two original cartel members with him one Jonas Vega and Manuel Garcia. I'm going to send Hawkes and Angell as backup. If Danny is correct in his thinking, this could turn out very badly; I don't want you guys facing him and/or his accomplices alone."**

"**That would be appreciated and thanks for the info Mac."**

**As Danny, followed by Flack, rounded the corner toward the apartment building his thoughts grew wild at the black Cadillac double parked in front of the building.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow! Now that I'm writing again I find the words just flowing when I put my hands on the keyboard!**

**A/N: I do need to give you a warning for this chapter. There are a few bad words and it turns out that Montoya is WAYYY sicker than I thought! Be warned he's a little graphic toward the end.**

**A/N 2: Sadly I don't own anything except the bad guys. And after this chapter I'm not sure I even want them!**

**A/N 3: Completely unbetaed (however you spell it!) so all mistakes are my own.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Danny flew out around the Cadillac with his department issued SUV and pulled diagonally across the front of the vehicle while Don pulled his car tight against the bumper. There was no way anyone was going to move that vehicle from the street without doing serious damage to two department vehicles.

Danny hopped out of the truck and without closing his door ran straight to the building. It took everything Flack had to catch up and grab him by the arm.

"DANNO," Flack shouted as he grabbed Danny's upper arm spinning him away from the door.

"What the fuck man, she's up there with at least one possibly armed and dangerous murder suspect and you pull me back!" Danny yelled in Flacks face; pointing an index finger into Don's chest to emphasize his point.

Flack knocked Danny's hand aside and gripped his upper arm all the tighter while trying to get his point across. "Exactly Danny! And it IS at least one armed and dangerous murder suspect but more than likely two or three." Danny took a half step back as he digested this latest information and waited until Flack filled him in on everything he'd gathered from Mac.

"This is Montoya's little brother that's stirring the proverbial pot, Danny, and he isn't doing it alone. His accomplices are members of the original cartel so they know how the game is played and have been doing so for a long time. We can't go up to your apartment, kick the door in with guns blazing and expect for you, me, AND Monroe to come out of it alive." Danny glanced briefly at the door leading to the stairwell of his building before dropping his eyes to his shoes and then looking back to Don. Don's voice lost the adrenaline sharpness that had caused him to catch Danny before he made it to the stairwell in the first place, "Damn it Danny, we're not even wearing our vests."

In a much softer voice Don made the final plea while dropping his arm that was previously holding Danny in place, "We don't even know for sure who's Cadillac is parked out front."

Danny's shoulders drooped and he took a deep breath while looking back to the floor. He felt the moisture gather in his eyes just thinking about what could be happening to his Montana at this very moment. Helplessness was not a feeling anyone enjoyed, especially when that feeling involved the love of your life. Sure he'd said the words but he'd never had the chance to express how deeply that sentiment was rooted in his heart. He'd gladly fight off every Montoya in the world if it meant she'd be back safe in his arms at the end of the day. Blinking back the tears that threatened to fall at any moment he slowly lifted his glasses and wiped a tired hand across his face pinching the bridge of his nose slightly to help seal off the tears. After carefully placing his glasses back on his nose, he lifted still watery eyes back to Don.

"Where do ya wanna start, Flack?"

------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsay had jimmied the door to Danny's place. Gripping the doorknob with both hands from behind her back she quietly closed and leaned into the door, tilting her head back until it thudded gently against the small peep hole. Releasing a weary sigh she felt the wetness on her cheeks as the tears silently poured down her face. After everything she'd gone through in Montana and the stress of the last few days, she couldn't believe she was standing here in Danny's apartment just waiting for the bad guys to break-in.

Standing up straighter she released the doorknob and tried to wipe the tears away only to have them replaced with fresh ones a few seconds later. Seems like all she did anymore was cry over something . . . or someone. Deciding to leave the door unlocked, after all, if they were coming for someone they'd just kick it in, she slowly moved into Danny's living room. She'd been here before, the night of the bombing when Flack was still unconscious and in the hospital Danny had invited her over for a drink not really wanting to be alone, but she hadn't really spent much time looking at all his bric-a-brac. She smiled at the pictures he had of the team through the years; some from the lab, some from the station, most from Sullivan's bar where they all gathered once in a while. There were pictures of people she'd never met as they left the lab before she'd arrived, including one of Aiden. Sitting prominently to the front of all those pictures was one the bartender had taken the night they'd all raised a glass to Aiden. That was the first night she'd really felt like part of the team.

At this thought tears coursed heavily down her face and a small sob escaped her lips. She'd become a part of their family just as they had replaced parts of hers. And Danny, well he'd become something she'd never had; a best friend, a partner, and a lover all in one. There was no way she was going to sit idly by while some sociopath took more family from her. Stephanie Abrahms was the last family member, extended or otherwise, that was going to die because of Lindsay Monroe.

With this conviction firmly planted in her head she double checked to be sure her service weapon was still in it's holster on her belt, along with an extra clip, and her badge. There was no way she wasn't going to be prepared to defend her "family" till her dying breath if that's what it took.

------------------------------------------------------------

Montoya finally put his switchblade away as he lovingly stroked the pistol he carried in his pocket pausing every so often to fondle himself through his pants as thoughts of what he was going to do to the bitch excited him so fiercely.

Oh he wanted her dead, make no mistake, that didn't mean he couldn't do to her what he'd done to every other woman; what his brother had done to every other woman. He grinned to himself at just the thought of her screaming as he pounded his body into hers. Or maybe he'd kill her first, he laughed out loud at that thought. Sometimes it was easier that way, no one to hear them scream. He laughed harder at thinking that maybe he should just have Garcia hold her arms and Vega hold her legs, then he could cover her mouth and nose with his hands and just fuck her till she died. Didn't really matter, she'd get two bullet holes to the back of the head after he trussed her up like a Thanksgiving turkey. He laughed harder still at the thoughts tumbling through has brain as he pulled the pistol from his pocket and rubbed it against his hardened cock.

Garcia eyed the boss warily as they exited the stairwell and saw Vega waving them furiously down the hallway.


End file.
